


Podfic: Let's Get Lost, You Can Take Me Home

by anna_unfolding



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Indecent things with a hairbrush, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  Every summer needs a fling, right?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"What are you doing?" she asks, and Darcy can't read her tone and she's suddenly afraid she's done this all wrong.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm - nothing," she says quickly, then adds, "Or something, you know, depending on what you want to do."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Let's Get Lost, You Can Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Get Lost, You Can Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461609) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> This is a podfic of tristesses' fic, Let's Get Lost, You Can Take Me Home.
> 
> Podfic cover art made with colored pencil by the amazing [lattice-frames](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you so much!!

ETA2: Files should be working now! Thanks.

ETA: the file was deleted by Mediafire for a violation of Terms of Service. When I get it fixed I will add a new ETA for this post.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?46zgw1vvbl48kv7)

 

DL LINKS:

 **Length:** 17:43  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?46zgw1vvbl48kv7)  
 **Podbook link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?9kxxam5jhphu3gh)


End file.
